Militia
by cweasleys
Summary: Chandler Kemp is tired, her mind is always racing and her body is barely moving. She wanted something to do, and working under Amanda Waller seemed to be the only way. It doesn't take away the stress but does remove unwanted thoughts. Her heart caught by Rick Flag and he barely seems to notice her, and the Suicide Squad on her side, she has no idea where any of this will go.
1. dear john

**(** 001\. dear john **)**  
 _a common term referring to a  
significant other breaking up  
with a service member through  
a letter. _

**THE NEWS SPREAD** like a wildfire through the top-secret company. Jenny was pregnant. She had an affair with one of the lieutenants and it seemed like everyone else knew before her. Even the father.

Now, with something as scandalous as an affair hits even faster.

A business workplace is always the worst place to find out anything. It's stretched until it's so thin that there's no definitive story anymore. Yet, its always the first place anyone goes to for news. Who was pregnant, who was quitting, who was having an affair. It always hurt someone in the long run, whether it was the people in the drama or outside of it.

This one hurt the most, out of all, Chandler Kemp broke down for this one.

Rick Flag recently returned from the highlands of Peru. A young archaeologist by the name of June Moone had gone missing in her search for the evolution of metahumans. Thus, alerting Amanda Waller to her peeking around.

June Moone ended up rescued yet possessed by an entity way beyond anyone's power to stop.

It all started as a casual rumor. What else was supposed to happen? June Moone and Rick Flag, two young adults who were placed into the same room by Amanda Waller, end up together. An affair was to occur in one way or another, rather in reality or gossip.

Chandler Kemp knew it, she knew it had to be a lie. Rick Flag did not go out of his way to have an affair. He was tough and stone-faced, committed to his job and Chandler couldn't seem to rattle it out of her head. She could see it.

June was beautiful in an ethereal kind of way that caught all eyes. Tan skin and light eyes, passionate and talkative. She talked on and on about her expeditions to some of Chandler's co-workers. Her eyes would light up and her hands would wave all over the place.

She was different, passionate, the example of a strong woman.

Chandler could feel her heart crack when June would talk like that with Flag. His eyes would light up, and he'd smile ever so softly, exchanging stories back to her.

He and Chandler had once talked, very briefly, very business-like. They were nothing more than a sight for sore eyes.

She loved him though. He had protected her, in a way no one had ever done for her. She wished she could be strong like June Moone, like she had been before.


	2. joe

**(** 002\. joe **)**  
 _army term for a soldier.  
shortened from G.I. Joe._

 _Seven Months Earlier_

Waller stood at her desk with her signature frown set on her face. She held up papers to compare with each other for the upcoming trip to Peru. A light knock rung through her office, the woman not even bothering a glance to the steel door.

"What is it?" she asked roughly.

Waller leaned over her work, signing a page in her neat script.

The door opened. Waller turned when none of her obnoxious employees started to rattle off nonsense to her. A young woman instead stood in her doorway, her hands clasped and lip trembling. She was nothing like her staff. Frail and timid, it irked the woman to even look at her. Waller pursed her lips, setting her pen down as she stared at the brunette.

"Who are you?"

"Um, yes, I'm Chandler Kemp. My Uncle Leo actually works here, and said maybe I could get a job through you?" she asked, her voice quavering and soft yet stood firm. She was strong and had seen a lot, Waller could see it in her eyes. Yet her stance made all the difference.

Waller made a small noise, indicating she had heard what Chandler had to say yet was still mulling over the idea. She scanned over Chandler. She noticed all the small things from her frizzy brunette hair to her loose, high-waisted jeans. She looked determined though, like she wouldn't leave without an answer.

"Show me what you've got," Waller demanded.

"Ah, um, can I use your computer?" Chandler asked, still in the same spot she had been.

Waller nodded, throwing a hand towards the empty leather chair. Chandler thanked her quietly, taking the seat as the woman stood behind her. She turned to the computer and pulled up the systems. A code in a matter of minutes on the screen and she turned to Waller to show off what she did.

"What's it do?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the young woman who had yet to explain anything.

Chandler gave Amanda an awkward grin. Although, she hadn't wanted to tell the woman anything.

"It's easy, I broke into your firewall and have access to all your employees files in this laptop. See, I can hack into almost any system as long as I can talk my way into their wifi. Anyone connected, I can figure them out. It's simple," she explained, leaning back in her chair. Waller continued to stare the woman down.

"Well done, can you get us into big corporations if we sent you out?" she asked, looking at the code the young woman had done.

Chandler nodded, looking over to what she had perfected. "Oh, definitely."

"Alright, I'll test you out. So that no one gets suspicious of your work and what you do, you'll also be my assistant," Amanda stated without blinking. "Come in tomorrow at five with your resume and be ready for a drug test, then you'll meet with one of your superiors."

Chandler let out a deep breath, stepping out of the office, her heart beating ten times faster than normal, which was already speeding due to her anxiety. Waller's door closed behind her, and her anxiousness wore off a bit.

Chandler rushed into Waller's office at six twenty-nine the next morning, the drug test taking longer than she would have thought, with the woman before her forgetting she needed to actually pee in a cup. It was a whole scene that Chandler did not feel like dwelling on.

She laid her resume on the table, folding her hands in her lap. Waller barely looked up from her paperwork until a man, tall and brooding who went by the name of Rick Flag walked into the office. He was military and Chandler had looked at all of the employees last night.

"Flag, you're late," Waller hissed.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized, taking the seat next to Chandler stiffly.

Looking at Flag, Chandler missed how he carried himself. Those years in the Army still bled through her veins. She missed it, the feeling of a gun between her finger, the adrenaline behind the warfare. Her doctor thought her mad; she knew she was.

"Chandler Kemp, this is Rick Flag, one of our top men in our newest mission."

She nodded tightly at her words, clutching the armrests until her knuckles turned white from the interaction she was being put through. Waller had warned her about meeting someone new, but those days she thought were behind her. A man as tough and mean looking as Rick Flag scared the shit out of her. She didn't know why, but there was something about him.

All those years in the military and she still could barely put herself through greeting the man. Even when she was the slightest bit sane she couldn't even shake the intimidating men's hands in her squadron.

"Rick Flag," the man introduced for her, holding out his hand when they both stood. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he continued, his jaw set tight as if he actually had no pleasure in their meeting. His opinion about Waller's employees was the same: they were all manipulative, dishonest and untrustworthy. She couldn't be any different, although her looks were much more prey than predator.

"Ch-Chandler Kemp, sir," she replied hoarsely, her voice rising a few octaves. She took his hand, shook quickly and left without another word.

Two months and Rick Flag still was as brooding and stoic as ever, Chandler barely able to handle any more of it. She had seen glimpses of himself, his true self, and she wished she could be able to see all of it. He was all military and muscles on the outside and yet he hid his caring nature, the sweetness that every man held.

One day, Flag had been on his way to Waller's office to discuss his mission to Peru when he passed a storage closet. The faintest sound of muffled sobbing could be heard, and yet he barely thought twice on it. They were distinct, and almost suffocating how innocent and young they sounded.

He wanted to keep walking, keep Waller off his ass for being late again, but he could. He just couldn't handle the sounds ringing in his head, nagging him.

Opening the door slowly, Flag peered inside to find Waller's assistant, Chandler, sitting on the floor with her hands wrapped around her knees as she rocked herself back and forth. She stopped when the door opened, the light beneath her legs and then it disappeared.

Flag knelt beside her, worry in his brow.

"Chandler," he whispered, the gentlest he'd ever been. She tried to hold her tears back, turning to Flag. Swollen and red in the face. "What's happened?"

She continued to stare at him for a few tense seconds, a tear slipping past her and she quickly looked away. "I'm fine," she croaked.

"No you're not," he muttered, slowly reaching out to touch her, but she scrambled away from his touch, the anxiety too much. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed.

He watched her curl into herself more so and noticed her sleeve lift to show a bold tattoo on her bicep. Dark and crude, like a stamp that read 'U.S. Military.' His mind clicked, he'd seen it before. The social anxiety, the awkwardness of being in real life. He'd seen it in his friends, he'd lived it himself. The breaking point.

He understood, he knew as he moved back. She needed someone in existence, to be by her side but not touch her. No, never, she just needed to know he was there. So, he sat and waited. Slowly, her breathing came to a calmness that soothed him and her eyes flickered shut. Her tense muscles relaxed, and she fell into his side.

Asleep.

The door to the storage room opened, and Flag stepped out with Chandler's small frame tucked away into his arms at a strange angle. He marched into Waller's office, who turned to berate his tardiness until he shushed her. She immediately quieted, a sort-of strange motherly fondness towards the woman in his arms. Waller wished she had never grown a likeness to her, she became a liability now.

The day Rick Flag comforted Chandler Kemp in her time of need showed his true vulnerability. It proved to Waller that his heart may be too big for him to handle. At that time Chandler only liked him as a friend, possibly like a big brother, but in months to come to her fondness would become unbearable, gut wrenching, heartbreaking.

She wouldn't know how to live with herself.


	3. red team

**(** 003\. red team **)**  
 _a body of experts on a specific topic who are  
instructed to research and suggest alternative  
methods regarding a planned course of action._

 **AMANDA WALLER SET** up her newest team of 'heroes'. Task Force X as she called it, a group made out villains who she believed could do some good. Chandler was set to do the research on their backgrounds and fill her binder to the brim with her neat handwriting and printed script for the internet.

Once the book was put together, Waller set up an appointment with the president's national security advisor, Tolliver, and the commander of SOCOM, Olsen, so she could discuss her plan. The four sat at a table in a deserted restaurant, Waller taking a sip of her Pinot Noir before setting the glass down and nodding to Chandler.

"It's taken some work on Ms. Bard's part, but I have them," Waller announced. "Well, most of them. The worst of the worst."

Olsen opened a bottle of Malbec, "There are rumors, Amanda, that some of them have, um," his eyes flickered to Waller's stern look, continuing, "abilities?"

"Yes, heard about the pyrokinetic homeboy? Some LA gangbanger gets jumped in a prison riot and incinerates half the yard," Waller explained. Chandler handed over her phone to Olsen, the video of the pyrokinetic on to show him. "The security videos are incredible."

"Thirty-three dead. Filled every burn unit in South California and released enough thermal energy in three seconds to melt an engine block," Chandler explained to them, her voice so soft that the two had to lean in a bit to hear her and at that weren't even able to gain eye contact.

Salmon was placed into Waller's mouth as she grinned at the looks the two gave Chandler.

"I have him now," Waller explained when she finished, patting her face with a napkin.

"Where?" Olsen asked impressed, handing the phone to Tolliver to watch.

"Let's just say I put him in a hole and threw away the hole," she grinned. "

We chased away our ancient fears with the light of science," Chandler explained, taking in a deep breath before looking the two men in the eye.

"Which means?"

"It means," Waller began, "that maybe Superman was some kind of beacon for the rest of them to feel safe enough they could creep back from the shadows," she took the phone from Tolliver, handing it to Chandler with a small look. Chandler rested the thick binder on the table for them to look over. "Heard about the witch?"

"The witch?" Olsen repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Silence crept into the room as Waller took a sip of her water, letting the drama seep into the room. "I'm talking textbook witch. A flying, spell-casting, making-crap-disappear witch," her voice lowered, her eyes switching between the people, "I've seen things."

"And where is this witch?" Olsen asked, not expecting an answer to his question.

"In my pocket," Waller smirked knowingly, her vague answer making Tolliver skeptical of her words. "There's intel in our legends, says witches have a secret buried heart. Whoever finds it can control the witch, or kill it."

Tolliver continued his musings, untrusting of the woman who sat before him, questioning her speculations for the safety of everyone. If she really did have a witch, then they would be dead if she was loose. Waller explained to him that humans believed for a while that we were the only intelligent life in the entire _universe_ , but when Superman came it showed up our concept of conventional wisdom.

She threw a case on the table, dark as the night and sealed with a biometric fingerprint lock. Chandler would have carried it if she wasn't so freaked out by having a heart.

"So we searched the cave where she turned up and found this," Waller added.

"Her heart's in there?" Tolliver asked, the surprise evident in his voice. "Really?"

"Here, Dexter, see for yourself," she nodded, wiping her finger over the lock opening it to show the mummified heart to the men as Chandler excused herself to the bathroom, freaked by the heart before her.

"As long as I have her heart, she'll do my bidding. I set up a man to be with her at all times, Rick Flag, and although I had originally planned for his heart to go to Moone's it seems he's taken a liking to the young woman you just had the pleasure to meet."

"Her?" Olsen asked incredulously, knowing Flag.

"Yes, and it works out wonderfully," Waller smirked.

Minutes passed of Olsen and Tolliver bickering over the supernatural and villains becoming the next heroes but no one ever seemed to remember that once Superman was also alien to them.

"Okay, Dexter," Olsen stated, "If you can sell it to the boys downtown, I'll sign off."

Waller smirked at his words, pouring herself another glass, a silent toast to herself in victory.


	4. gunner

**(** 004\. gunner **)**  
 _a servicemember who operates  
a crew-served weapon, such as a  
piece of artillery or ship's cannon._

 **CHANDLER SAT IN** the bathroom, feeling the plane rock up and down, side to side in a queasy assault to make her throw up the contents of her stomach. With the aided help of Flag's fists slamming against the bathroom, she felt it start to lurch.

Her mind whirled at her thoughts.

Would they fall out of the sky? Possibly lose a wing? Maybe one of the bolts were loose. Maybe aboard was a group of terrorists ready to strike. They would make them crash. But where? In the sea? In the side of a building? Then, thousands more would die. It would be all her fault. How would she live with herself? Well, she would be dead, but what if she survived? What if she lived and had to live with a knowledge she had allowed some terrorists take over this plane. Allow a hostage scene to take place. She was a soldier. How could she allow this? How could she not care enough to stop it? How could she—

"Chandler!" Waller's voice cut through her overactive mind. She felt it, the ease of the plane, it wasn't moving. It hadn't been moving for all of ten minutes, and the rattling of keys could be heard from the other side.

Quickly, Chandler took up her bag and left the bathroom stall. She pushed past the flight attendant and down the steps to feel the cool wind across her face.

She pushed the thought of going back on board a few hours later, and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Her mind didn't want to move past it and she tripped over her feet standing quickly. Flag put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile of reassurance, before walking to the car.

They arrived at the prison a few minutes later with Waller briefing Chandler quickly of what they were doing. Superheroes were overused, this time they needed villains to complete the task at hand.

Why Waller thought this was a good idea was beyond Chandler. She thought it was utterly stupid, not that Waller knew she thought that. The woman would bite her head off with a single misstep, but Chandler knew Flag was against it too. He had fought back, yet she still thought this was the smarter move.

The prison was regularly gray and with the downpour, it looked absolutely dreadful. The walls were tall and barbed wire followed the length of them.

"Welcome to Belle Reve Special Security Barracks," the man greeted the four, mainly looking at Flag. "How you doin', man?" he asked with a large grin and squinted eyes.

With the downpour, both men wore hats and raincoats while the women stood underneath umbrellas.

Flag barely looked at the man, scoping out the perimeter. He motioned her hand to Waller who barely looked phased by the man looking over her. "Kiss her ass, she's in charge."

The security guard barely flinched, turning to Waller, extending his predispositioned hand to her. "Welcome, ma'am, how are you? We're here to assit you in anyway," the guard shouted over the rain to the stoic woman.

"Where are they?" she asked, ignoring his fake kindness. Waller only wanted to get down to business, not make pleasantries with this man.

"We'll get you in there, ma'am," he assured her.

Griggs was his name, Chandler read, his teeth set in a firm lock and his eyes narrowed at the two. His eyes moved between them, placing Chandler who had been staring at him. His eyes turned predatory at her soft features. Her porcelain skin and teary eyes made him ready to move in. Before his thoughts could wander any farther, Flag was in his line of sight, the .45 strapped to his leg and a carbine strapped to his chest sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Sir, you have to surrender your hog and rifle. No weapons past that line," Griggs stated in annoyance, Chandler now vanished from his sight by the man's broad shoulders and frightening scowl.

"I'm bringing in a lot more than this," he dismissed.

Flag took Chandler by the hand and tugged her along, his shoulder bumping against Griggs aggressively.

The four were led inside. The gates inside read 'Til Death Do Us Part'. A phrase that was supposed to be sweet but it felt bitter in this context.

When inside, June was left to wait inside a small room while the other three went to scope out the recruits.

The trio trekked down a long hallway with vacated cells, groans and shouts following them. It made Chandler just the slightest bit jumpy and Griggs couldn't keep his eyes off the commotion. She was small and frail and he wondered what in the hell she was doing so close to a woman like Amanda Waller.

They were moved outside with a display of guns on the table. Chandler looked over each piece of equipment, briefly running a hand across one of them. She smiled at the cool feeling at her fingertips.

"Ma'am, I'd be careful if I were you," Griggs called across the table, noticing Chandler's curiosities.

She turned to glare at the guard, annoyed by his constant looks and demeaning talk. She so badly wanted to pick up a gun and shoot him between the eyes, but another man was escorted out to be judged worthy or not.

He was in every way intimidating. Tall and brooding, the way he scanned the room made Chandler feel like an insect. He took notice of the three strangers, clean and nicely dressed as they waited for him to join them. He dragged his knowing eyes over Flag and Waller who he knew were corrupted. They reeked of it, and yet when he looked at Chandler he could see it. She wasn't fragile or small, but she didn't hold herself like them. She had seen death, she had hated it and yet she knew what she was capable of. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be where she was needed.

"Unlock him," Flag asked the guards holding Deadshot's arms. They had just been standing there, doing nothing.

"What?" Griggs asked, taken off guard by Flag's demand.

"You heard me."

"I'm here to find out," Flag stated slowly, so that the man could catch up. "Lose the restraints."

Griggs' jaw moved in annoyance, thinking it over before nodding to B14 to unchain him.

"So, what is this?" the man drawled, looking only to Chandler once his chains were removed. "Cheerleading tryouts?"

"What gave it away, Lawton? The fifty grand in Gucci weapons?" Flag asked, ignoring where his gaze was. He picked one of the guns off the table before dropping them to prove his point.

Chandler frowned at his action, stepping closer to him before pinching the back of his arm. "Don't drop 'em."

He flinched but rolled his eyes as he continued to stare at the man who was staring at Chandler.

"Come on. Let's see what you've got. They say you've never missed a shot. Prove it."

"Have we met?" Lawton asked, finally facing Flag. "Do we know each other? Because you're sure acting like it."

"I hunt people like you for a living," Flag stated. Lawton studied the table before him curiously. "Mind showing us if you can run that iron or not?"

Snipers were set up, holding their carbines at aim, ready to shoot the man down if he tried anything. Lawton smirked, taking up a gun as he looked at the steel targets on the field. He picked up a gun curiously, playing with it between his hands.

"Mm, yeah, whatever. As long as you shut your trap and let her talk. I'll only talk to her," Lawton stated, pointing his gun at Chandler lazily.

Flag went to dispute, but Chandler was quick to cut him off, "It's fine," she assured him. "What was your name?" she asked him calmly.

"You can call me Floyd, sweetheart," he winked. "But not you army man, it's Deadshot or nothing."

Deadshot, the name rung through her head. The man of legend could shoot a man down from one hundred yards or less without a wasted bullet. He held one gun in his hand, holding it up so everyone could watch as he put a magazine in. Flag opened his mouth to say something, but Chandler was quick to stop him with her elbow in his stomach.

"Now, what?" Chandler asked softly, and before any of them knew it he had his gun aimed for Griggs' face. Chandler smiled softly as the guard exclaimed 'shit!' as if he knew it was coming.

One of the guards stood behind Floyd with a gun to his head while everyone just watched.

"Give me the word, boss, and I'll drop him!" the guard exclaimed, his hand unwavering.

"Everybody calm down!" Flag shouted to the group, annoyed they didn't expect some kind of show from the villain. "Griggs, tell your men to stand down!" Flag ordered.

"Stand down!" he ordered, before turning to Flag. "Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about!" Griggs shouted, pointing a finger at the military man.

They ignored him as Floyd teased the man longer, "What's for dinner?"

"Ames, if this man shoots me I want you to kill him and I want you to go clear my browser history," Griggs asked of his co-worker.

Chandler rolled her eyes at the filthy guard, he barely even seemed like a man to her. He was all tough shit and disgusting flirting.

"So, the firing pins filed down, right? Or the mag's full of dummy rounds? Bet I pull the trigger and nothing happens? Can I be trusted? Is that the real question here?" he asked rhetorically, his mind made up about the answer.

Waller moved forward, stepping beside the man, whispering into his ear. "You're absolutely right. Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?" she asked, making Floyd's mind reel at the idea. "Go ahead, empty it."

Chandler knew he wouldn't try anything on anyone there, if they were loaded, it'd be his first shot back in the real world.

"Don't empty nothing, you don't even know this lady," Griggs commanded, shaking his head with a faint smirk as if he knew the man better. "I've known you like nine months," he continued, making Floyd smirk. What the Hell did he think their relationship was? Good. He was a guard who came by and taunted him every day while he laid in his cell thinking of all the ways he could kill him when he found his way out. "Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie."

Before Griggs could ramble on anymore, Floyd raised his arm and fired a shot.

"Yes, please, don't do that again. That's how people get killed," Chandler asked under her breath to Floyd while Griggs shouted some more.

"What?!" Floyd exclaimed, pulling the gun back down so he could smell the exhaust. The gun smoke where the bullet left the chamber, he could feel it. Nine months without that familiar buxx, staring at all the guns laid out on the table, just for him. "Y'all jokers must be crazy."

One by one the guns were emptied onto the playing field, a gun across Deadshot's face. The tingle of aftershock between his fingers and bullets raining the terrain, implanting themselves between the eyes of the dummies.

The three recruiters were impressed, the bullets striking in the exact same place every time, never a missed shot just a bigger hole in the forehead. Once finished, Griggs and all his men stared in shock while he stepped forward to Chandler with a small nod.

"Now, you know what you're buying. I have a price. First, I want out of here. Second, I want full custody of my daughter. Alright? Her mom can have supervised visits, but her stank ass boyfriend can't come. Donnel can't come."

"Got it, no Donnel," Chandler agreed nodding her head.

"He's out. Third, you pay for my daughter's whole education. All of the school, then I want her to go to college. Like Harvard or Yale."

"I went to Harvard," Chandler nodded, making Flag turn to her in surprise. "Dropped out," she shrugged.

"Oh, nice, then you should have some connections or something," Floyd nodded, rubbing his nose. "And, y'know, if she can't cut it like her grades start slippin', I need you to white people that thing."

"You got it," she nodded.

Chandler strangely felt comfortable around this man, honestly, he was no different from her or Flag. He had a slightly skewed sense of humor and he was paid to kill, but so were they. Sent out on the field to kill the 'enemy'. It was their civic duty, his was more class oriented. Wipe out the people others didn't want. Really, where was the true crime? Why wasn't she thrown in jail after the lives she had stolen?

It was all because she had done it in the name of her country rather than herself.

"Now, that's my price but I'm concerned because I don't see nobody writing shit down," Floyd explained to her.

She tapped her head while Flag finally interrupted. "You're in no position to make any demands," he chuckled.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you thought I was talking to her!" Floyd exclaimed, turning to the man with a sarcastic smile. "No, errand boy. I was talking to your boss," he stated, pointing right at Waller, her position evident.

The men came behind him, locking his arms as he looked to Waller for the first time. "That's my price, sweetie, you know what it is." He sent her a kiss before being escorted away.


	5. weapon of mass destruction

**(** 005\. weapon of mass destruction **)**  
 _weapons which can cause  
destruction or death beyond the  
ability of conventional weapons. _

**CHANDLER WAS ESCORTED** by one of the soldier boys Waller demanded to accompany her (Rick scowling after) to Harleen Quinzel's cage. Rick and Waller going to meet with Killer Croc.

Like Rick, Chandler was an all-around American Soldier, she was taught to believe that those who did vile things should face the consequences. These villains, though, were just as human as society was and were allowed forgiveness. She sometimes found herself relating more to the crazy and unwanted, the outsiders, she could say. The world turned to hate her and now she was abused just because she tried to do some good.

Harley Quinn was beautiful, was the first thing Chandler noticed. A pale face, fresh eyes and a captivating smile as she took in the young woman walking into the room.

"Are you an angel?" Harley praised, looking down at the entranced woman. She swung off her silk and stood before the flushed woman, embarrassed by her words.

"WhWhat?" she stuttered nervously, scratching her neck before continuing.

"Well, you're very beautiful and that..." Harley paused a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing, "aura of yours is very sweet, very pure but one that's marked in battle," she explained, moving closer to the bars, her hands gripping them intensely.

One of the guards behind Chandler stepped forward, cocking his gun. "Hey, Lady! Stand back from the bars!" he commanded.

Chandler held up her hand to signal it was alright. "She's fine," she stated firmly. Harley pulled a sweet grin at the young woman. "I'm Chandler Kemp, I was sent to check you out," she introduced with a small, awkward smile. She wasn't sure what to do herself so she started to curtsy but stopped herself midway.

Harley wolf-whistled, winking at the young woman. "Sorry hun, but I'm already taken," she grinned more so sarcastically, a cackle leaving her chapped lips.

"You know what I meant," she muttered over a laugh, slipping her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. Harley nodded in amusement.

"Yes, I know, but I made ya laugh!" she cheered. "Yer real pretty when your mouth is up and not down."

"Right, um, so... what are your assets?" Chandler asked, returning to her awkward professionalism.

"I don't know what this is for but since you're so nice, I'll tell ya," Harley smirked. "I can kill someone as easily as cutting a cake, I'm a good bartender and I make a nice companion to those surrounded by me," she laughed, leaning back into a somersault so she could thus sit cross-legged in the middle of her cage.

The door up on the catwalk shrieked open, a fence separating it from the woman below. Waller stepped curiously around, staring at Harley Quinn from her spot.

"Where there is an angel, there is the devil," Harley whispered, looking up in awe at the woman.

"Correct," she agreed, her voice hiding the continuous sharpness in her bite. , her hands tucked behind her back. "Chandler, it's time for you to go. I have some questions for Ms. Quinn myself, thank you do keeping her company. We'll meet back where Mr. Santo is," Waller stated, looking down at her assistant. Chandler nodded, turning to leave.

"Goodbye, Channy! I hope to see you soon!" Harley called with a wave of her fingers as she grinned. Chandler waved back timidly, the door slamming shut and she was on her way to Diablo's isolation tank.


	6. fubar

**(** 006\. fubar **)**  
 _fucked up beyond all recognition._

 **JUNE MOONE HAD** accompanied Amanda Waller, Rick Flag and Chandler Kemp to the penitentiary site only to be locked up inside a hotel room, stating she was afraid the villains would somehow sway her emotions to allow the Enchantress her escape. The devil inside her was waiting for the right time to rip through her breathing corpse and, at some point, take over forever.

She walked down the streets after agreeing to meet the others at Aliena. She glanced around nervously as people walked close to her. June hadn't been like this before, she used to be fun yet professional. She enjoyed watching people and discovering the unknown about the world. But, with this beast inside her, she had completely shut down.

Waller was the woman that had the devil under lock and key. The older woman was cold and terrifying and knew what she wanted. She never showed affection and tended to get annoyed quickly.

Flag was, well, something June couldn't really place. He was everything she despised in a person: crude, clumsy and had no reason to be vulnerable. A man she would never allow to be put into the arms of, but when Waller shoved them together, the workplace seemed to burst into suspicion.

A man that was calm, grounded, and didn't seem to go off kilter at any time was her type of guy. One that snapped his opinions and glared like there was no tomorrow was not.

And then, there was Chandler, a young woman who was far too ignorant to be by Waller's side. She saw the light of the world rather than the darkness. She was calm and timid and derived from the same place that Flag did. She was another option of what came out of the military. June was never able to make conversation with her, she either skirted away or completely ignored her. If she was having a good day, June would be lucky to get so much as a tense smile.

The restaurant finally appeared in her point of vision and June wasn't quite ready to enter. She paused a moment, sticking a cigarette into her lips, taking a long, deep drag. She stared up at the night sky, a few more puffs and then stomped the butt out with her foot.

"Hello," she hoarsely whispered, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Chandler looked up from cutting her pasta, before returning to her food. She looked like a rebellious teenager, with headphones plugged in and barely taking notice of anyone else. She wouldn't be paying attention to their informative meal, Waller had already briefed her on the need to know.

Rick looked across the table at the young woman who kept her head down and hoodie up as she nodded along with the faint classic rock.

"Is she alright?" Rick asked no one in particular. June looked his way, believing he was the densest man on the planet.

"With Chandler?" she asked rhetorically, picking up her fork to eat the salad Waller had already ordered for her. "It's fairly obvious she doesn't like me."

Rick turned her way with a raised eyebrow and disbelieving look. "I doubt that. She's the nicest person I've ever met."

"Just because you're nice doesn't mean you like everyone, Flag. Half the time she ignores me and the other she hightails it out of the room," June stated in annoyance, her words becoming clipped.

Waller listened to them with a small smirk on her face, she assumed this conversation would go the way she wanted. Waller noticed Chandler's music cut off, but she continued to eat her food and nod along to the nonexistent music.

"It's because she's shy," Rick stated with a small nod, turning back to his dinner. Chandler stood to her feet and moved to the bathroom.

Flag was about to stand and follow her. "Sit down, Flag," Waller commanded.

"Shouldn't she be here for this?" he grunted.

"She's already been briefed, don't worry about it too much, Flag," she sighed in annoyance. "We have business to discuss now since we were unable to make time to see Mister Santana today, we'll have to go by tomorrow, which puts us a day behind. We'll begin with Quinn, Croc and Deadshot, putting in their implants. Chandler and I, after we meet with Mr. Santana and Mr. Harkness, will move to the spot we've discussed while you and Ms. Moone will move into the town together," Waller explained.

The three sat together for another twenty minutes before they were dismissed. Flag left the two women behind and made his way back to the hotel where he knocked on Chandler's door.

A loud crash sounded inside before another knock and then it became silent inside.

"Chandler!" he shouted loudly. "I'm going to bang on your door all night until you let me in," he stated, banging another three times until the door opened.

Flag looked down to see Chandler's dark hair curling around her face. She wore pajama shorts and a large t-shirt. Her face was red, just like the day he had first really talked to her.

"Are you alright? We haven't talked in ages."

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine..." she replied, wiping underneath her arms. "I think I'm allergic to the soap here," she muttered.

Rick gave her a look that made her walk back inside. "Come on, what's wrong?" he asked, making his way inside. "I heard something break."

She sighed loudly, both in annoyance and tiredness, running a hand through her hair. "I'm alright, Flag. I'm just going to sleep," she told him, still unable to keep eye contact.

Rick sat on the stiff couch, patting the seat next to him. "At least let me stay awhile," he muttered, taking her hand and pulling her to him. She sat stick straight beside him, flipping the TV on so she could drown out the sound of her heart beating. When he started to move his thumb across the top of her hand, she jumped away.

"I think it's time for you to get going, protecting June and all that," she stated awkwardly, trying to push him off the couch but he wouldn't budge.

He laughed lightly, looking down at her. "Is this what everything is about?" he asked her softly, she could feel his hand moving up her arm but she had become too dazed to realize.

"Um, no...?" Chandler tried to say but she was too afraid of Flag to not admit the truth.

"It is! Isn't it?" Flag laughed. "Come on, Chandler. You're not being replaced."

"I know," she sighed. "I know, but I can't get it out of my head that she's here and moving in on the relationships I've tried so hard to maintain, I'm just... I-" she looked up at him to see the pity in his eyes and became disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered, moving out of his grip and holding the door open for him.

Flag sighed as he took his cue and left the room.

June was left alone in the city, making her way through Midway City with an overwhelming amount of thoughts.

"Hey," she heard a voice call from a few feet away as she moved around the shops to see Rick Flag heading away from their hotel. "Looks like we both needed to get away."

"This seemed to be a time-out. I figured I'd grab a few minutes while I could," he explained, turning in the direction of the violence and gunshots. "Everything's gone to Hell and back out there," he muttered with a small laugh, thinking back to the conversation he had with Chandler. "I expect I'll get a ping any second now, telling me to haul ass."

June stayed silent while he spoke, he was nothing she would ever want in a man, she continued to think. Why would those idiot men think as such? She had the slightest urge to fall into that temptation, but she never would allow herself. She saw the way Chandler watched after him with those innocent yet lustful eyes.

RIck continued talking and she only tuned back in. "I want to make sure you stay behind," he told her. "We can't risk anything happening to you. If you get killed, the Enchantress might be freed. I don't think anyone knows."

June didn't know how to respond to his unsympathetic words, stating she believed her walk turned out better than she first thought. Rick continued with his questions, mainly about the Enchantress, dragging June's good mood down.

"I'm sorry," he said, his questions to her turning sour as she had no true answer for most of them. "I should have waited for later."

He stared down at his reflection in the water fountain, and then he felt her hand wrap around his in comfort and reassurance.

"Please understand," she whispered, his hand stayed under hers. They stood in the silence of the night until she continued. "When I become her, I never know if I'll be here forever. I don't know what she's going to have me do. I don't know who I am, and it scares the Hell out of me and I don't know what that makes me," she admitted softly.

"It doesn't change you, I know at least that much," he responded. "You're not her. She's just using you, and I'm going to be with you until we find some way, anyway, to stop her," Rick promised, caught up int he moment that was June Moone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously when he turned his hand in hers.

"Nothing's wrong," he muttered, leaning into her kiss and she kissed back. Three seconds in, June jumped, a hand across her lips as her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, trembling all over.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry if me kissing you caused you so much grief," he chuckled passive-aggressively, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, you really don't see it," she muttered, slightly surprised.

"See what?"

"Chandler. She has the sweetest little thing for you. That's why she stopped talking to me. I bet when word got around that we were 'dating' she freaked out and didn't want to jeopardize your relationship."

Rick stared at her wide-eyed, unsure of what to say as his mouth flopped open. "What? What?! Are you crazy? Chandler having a thing for me?" he stopped talking, looking over to June as he realized it too.

"There you are, Lover Boy, finally seeing it. I'll head out now, won't talk about this again and I'll let you collect your thoughts," she explained, turning back to the hotel and leaving him behind.


	7. oxygen thief

**(** 007\. oxygen thief **)**  
 _a biting piece of slang for someone  
who's useless or talks too much._

 **ORANGE FLAMES LICKED** the prison yard with a terrifying ferocity, jumpsuits the same color as the flames raced in every direction as the flames tried to consume them. The guards no longer kept order, to get out of the fire, death was the only way.

Another explosion followed the last, spreading even faster, engulfing the flames and the men around, burning their bodies as they let out guttural screams of agony before they silenced, falling to the ground. Charred. Some were able to continue running, though it was impossible to outrace the flames, the Hellfire they were condemned under would continue, no matter where they ran.

A Hispanic man stood in the center, an inferno rolling off his arms, his victory completes as the entire yard burned. A crown levitated above his head made of fire. He grinned in pleasure as he watched the destruction.

"This is my Hell," he screamed over the chaos, only the camera able to hear him. "And nobody's gettin' out!"

The video continued until the tablet Diablo watched it on lowered to show Flag's disgusted face. He stared at the man, sitting alone in his isolation tank, protecting the world from the Fire Lord.

"You did this," Flag spat. "You killed them all. You burned them, and stood there while they screamed in agony."

"I know. I didn't need to see it again. I'll never forget."

Flag turned to Waller with his teeth bared. "Why the Hell wasn't he executed, and be done with? Why keep anything with that much goddamn power alive?"

"Flag!" Chandler exclaimed, appalled by his behavior so much so that she snapped at the man. He turned his blaring gaze towards her and scoffed.

"I wanted him alive... as a precaution," Waller interrupted her subordinates stare off.

"For what? What could possibly be so bad you'd risk working with him?"

Waller smiled her devilish smile and remained without a word. Flag became irritated by her lack of response and handed the table over to Chandler. He refocused his attention to the man. There was no need to be arguing with Waller or become distracted by CHandler, the realization from the night before still fresh in his mind.

"That isn't me anymore," Diablo stated, bringing Flag back from his head.

Waller took a moment to study him, gave a brief smile as Flag took a step forward.

"Sure looks like you, though. Would definitely pass recognition software-but just for my edification, if it isn't you, who is it then?" he asked innocently malicious.

"That guy's dead," Diablo stated, turning away. "He's gone. Now please, leave me alone," Diablo asked of them, raising his hands to produce a flame that said 'bye!'.

"And yet," Waller continued to press, "you say you're dead, but you're still here, while all those you killed remain dead and buried. Which is why you were brought to Belle Reve, your Hell away from Hell."

"Waller, please."

"And I deserve nothing less."

Diablo curled into himself, the two professionals looked between each other before moving away. Waller nodded her head to Chandler to go speak with him. She nodded slightly, wringing her hands before moving to the small window.

"Diablo," she called softly, wringing her hands. Flag looked down and held her hands to get her to stop shaking. "Um, I don't think you really want to die here? We're doing this thing, and um, you could walk around the block again, have a cold beer and other things you may like," she stuttered, unsure what to say. They just threw her into the bull pen.

"Is that what I want, or what you think I want?" Diablo asked with a small laugh, looking back at her with a grin he hadn't found the ability to form in years.

"Oh, I'm not sure, you could really do anything you'd like."

"You're not the first to ask, and you won't be the last, lady."

"Ask what?" Chandler asked confused, her head spinning from the conversation.

"You want to recruit me as a soldier, like all the others, you want to ask me if I'll be your one-man army. You want to use my... abilities as I've done in the past, but now in your name, for your cause, under your, shall we say, direction."

"I don't think he's talking to me anymore," Chandler whispered, making a face as she moved out of the way.

"Really," Diablo continued, "this is all about your needs and wants. Not mine." He paused a moment, losing the man and women behind him. "I'm a man, Colonel, not a weapon, and I swear I'll die in peace before I raise my fists again. I've done enough harm."

"Diablo," Flag cut in, his ears hearing the words but his brain not processing them. "You have to understand what we're facing here. What the world is facing."

"The world's always facing one kind of Hell or another, Colonel, but you know the good thing about being locked up in the crematorium for the rest of my life? Nothing happens out there has any effect on what goes on in here."

Diablo turned back to him, raising his hands as flames spelled 'bye' to the three, and he returned to his isolation.

Waller and Flag stood straight, knowing their time was finished and returned to the main facility.

Chandler dawdled behind, turning to look into Diablo's window again, saying to him, "Diablo. I believe you, really, a person can change from events, I know I did. They're wrong to judge you on the past as a person. Not saying I don't think you should be punished for what you've done, but now that you've seen the error of your ways and are trying to make up for it, I believe you'll be granted the right way of passage."

Chandler smiled to his back before jogging back to her supervisor.


	8. moving like pond water

**(** 008\. moving like pond water **)**  
 _moving so slowly that a unique  
term is required to describe it._

 **JUNE LAID IN** her soft twin bed, parallel to Flag's own, sleeping soundly as pleasant thoughts filled her mind unlike the hellish landscape when she opened her eyes. Her mind was calm, she felt like she was floating into her subconscious.

Rick was a soldier, unlike her, his dreams filled with the glory and gore, a night of dreamless sleep was a blessing in itself. He stood by the window where he watched her sleep. His mind reeling with the thoughts of June and Chandler, the characteristic differences between them and how he could never see how much Chandler cared for him. It was strange and unusual, relationships didn't come too naturally to him and he believed from the time he spent with June that he cared for her outside of a professional basis. It was nothing like that though.

At one point, a small flicker of something when he was around Chandler, a time where they had spoken normally, he believed it to be when he had asked her about his time in the military. One moment, she laughed so loud he cracked a smile at her happiness, her eyes crinkled and mouth opened wide before she leaned over to clutch her stomach.

The moment June had entered the picture, Chandler faded from the image. He had turned his affection from the woman who was there to the other. It had all gone down the drain when he learned the truth and needed time to think about what he felt these past days.

June called out his name softly, a few moments passed until he moved to her side. He thought she was awake but found her sleeping soundly although her content features turned scared.

"Enchantress," she whispered, her voice soft that Flag couldn't hear her.

The lights went out while Rick was staring outside, and immediately he took up his gun to find the terrifying image of the Enchantress sleeping on the bed. Her skin dirty as if she rolled in mud and her hair ratty like she hadn't washed it in days. Her eyes glowed gold and she seemed to produce a black aura around her.

Flag held his gun out in front of him, ready to call waller.

"Don't you dare call Waller," she hissed at him, making the man freeze. "If you do..." she hissed, leaning across the bed.

Flag felt like he fell, the scenery even more dreadful inside a hospital. A green cloth separating him from the rest of the scene. It felt like ten thousand emotions were filling inside of him as the world finally slowed and he could see the flicker of June to Chandler fall before him. Both strapped to the table, needles, and doctors surrounding them.

He took a step closer, holding their flickering heads between his shaking hands. He could barely utter a word but his face contorted in tortured agony.

Rick awoke from his nightmare to find the Enchantress. The gun was back on her yet she didn't seem to mind.

"What was that?" he huffed. "What did you do to me?"

She watched him, holding a finger to her lips to quiet him.

"That was a preview," she rasped. "Tell anyone, especially Waller, and I will be back. For the main act."

The Enchantress then vanished, Rick's distorted thoughts held a sense of confusion now with what was real and was fantasy.

Amanda Waller slept as if she were knocked unconscious, sprawled across her bed, a bottle of wine lying lazily beside her bed while a pistol hung loaded on her nightstand.

The Enchantress appeared in her room, remaining statue still as she watched the woman sleep. She turned slowly to the silver case where her beating heart laid. Slowly, she moved to the case, her eyes remaining on Waller's phone. A red light flicked on the case and she froze, noting that it was the access to Waller's secure office.

The witch disappeared from the room and into a cramped office with papers strewn about and a photograph of the second statue found in the cave. The counterpart to her form, her brother to be granted life soon.


	9. fugazi

**(** 009\. fugazi **)**  
 _completely out of whack,  
fucked up, screwy._

 **"THERE YOU ARE** Ms. Waller, you're all set up," Chandler stated, setting up the video feed for her to talk to the recruits. Flag and Waller believed it best to keep Chandler away from the villain soon-to-be heroes for the time. Chandler fiddled with a few things turning to the screen to see Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Diablo and a few more she didn't recognize staring (more so glaring) at her.

She squeaked loudly. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed moving out of the shot."

Deadshot gave a small smile along with a roll of her eyes followed by Harley grinning widely, smacking her gum.

"Heya, Angel. Long time no see," she laughed.

"Sorry about that, my assistant is good at everything other than socializing or acting very bright," Waller stated when she moved onto the screen, rolling her eyes. "Now, you've been asking exactly what you're going to be part of, so let me explain. There's an active terrorist event taking place in Midway City. Simply put, I want you to enter the city, rescue and bring to safety HVT One," she explained to them, looking between each one of them.

"For those of us who don't speak hero, what's HVT One?" Deadshot asked, raising his hand. Flag responded with nothing but a glare.

"It's a 'High-Value Target'," Chandler explained, leaning in, her eyes flickering back and forth between the screen and the wall behind it. "The mission you guys are going on."

Waller smiled lightly at the young woman beside her.

"Ah, thank you, sweetheart," Deadshot smiled, he enjoyed her comments and talk. She didn't act better than them or look down at them. She thought of herself as equal, which he thought both Flag and Waller should do similarly. "I just wanted an idea of what I'm going to die for," he cleared, turning back to Waller.

"You are going to be rescuing the only person who matters in the city. The one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentences and better conditions during, Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you myself," she hissed, like the devil she was. "Remember, I'm watching. I see everything."

The screen went black after her statement. The two women moving to the window to watch the destruction below.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Chandler asked softly, her arms folded across her chest, her eyebrows knit together as she debated the thought.

"Of course, we need to test their skills before we lead them to the main bitch," Waller stated, watching the woman out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, but we already know they're good. What's the point of this?"

"To see if they're good together, and if you're going to keep thinking like this, you can leave, Ms. Kemp. You may be my assistant, but you are not a necessity."

"God, they're gonna kill us," Chandler muttered when Waller stepped away, but her superior stopped in her tracks listening to Chandler's panic. "They're gonna kill us when they find out! Each and every one of us. Probably brutally too. They're gonna come storming in and see we're not anything close to a High-Value Target. Well, maybe you are Waller, but I'm nothing. Are you gonna kill me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take your spot-"

"Chandler!" Waller shouted, turning to the young woman and making the whole room stop. "Shut up! No one is killing you today!"

Waller slammed her hands against the table and sighed a breath of air when she saw the group safe from the creatures that had been chasing them.

Waller turned to Chandler, her eyes piercing as she barked at the frightened young woman. "Center on Flag, but give me a wide shot. I need to see exactly where he's taking them."

"Ye-Yes, ma'am," she stuttered, her hands shaking as she reoriented. She hacked into the security cameras and showed Waller.

"They're heading for the stairs," Waller stated. "That's good. That's exactly where I need them to go. How much further?" Waller asked her, looking down at the timid, young thing.

Chandler pulled out a ruler and ran the numbers in her head quickly. "Approximately eight hundred and fifty yards."

"Okay, good. He has his bases covered. Thank God," she muttered, leaning her weight onto the table as she watched them skate across the scene with a slim chance of survival.

"Waller," Chandler said suddenly, removing Waller from her thoughts. "See that?" she pointed out, pointing to a shadow. "That isn't just me, is it? Seeing those shadows?"

"No, what is it?"

Chandler narrowed her eyes, her nose scrunching up tight with the muscles as her eyebrows connected, she watched the monitors before typing into the computer.

"Not sure, but I think it's coming from the catwalk. Let me pull focus and adjust the camera's range."

The picture scaled in, showing the catwalk to find a shadow hiding.

"Oh God," Chandler groaned. "I think that's what was causing the shadow," Chandler stated, pointing at the screen.

"You think?" she asked rhetorically, glancing at her who was awaiting orders. "Idiot, why are you just sitting there? Sound the alarm!" she ordered. Frightened, Chandler quickly slammed her hand on the button, though it was too late as the monster rained down on the squad with a parade. Time was running out and Waller didn't have another leg to stand on.


	10. bird

**(** 010\. bird **)**  
 _slang for helicopter._

 **THE DOORS TO** the HVT One room was dark and dreary with people slumbered away behind computers as they clicked their fingers against the keyboards, tracking Waller's 'Suicide Squad' all the way until they made it to the top.

Waller sat next to Chandler, impatient as always, her nails clicked loudly against the table as she rolled her fingers on top of it.

"About time, Flag," she hissed, standing. "I've been monitoring your progress. There were at least a dozen ways you could have gotten to me faster."

The two continued to bicker until Chandler was slapped on the back of her hand. She looked up from her computer in annoyance at Waller, who rolled her hand to indicate for her to grab her things.

"Um, Waller," Chandler called quietly trying not to alert the entrant.

Waller was busy collecting the Enchantress' heart, annoyed with Chandler trying to talk. "Not now, Chandler," she hissed, looking up only to find the frightening silhouette of Deadshot in front of her. His mask on, the one that said someone would die.

Slowly, Chandler shuffled out of sight, behind Flag and hid away from the fight that would surely ensue with some kind of injury.

"I'd be careful," he told Waller calmly. "Everyone thinks we're rescuing Nelson Mandela or something. Certainly not you."

"I can take care of myself." She glared at him. "Shut it down. Wipe the drives," she demanded her techs, Chandler moving to go help but Waller held her back. Flag and Deadshot began to bicker behind her until gunshots ended their argument. Waller unloaded her magazine into the skulls of her employees.

Chandler jumped with wide eyes at the sight. Rick pulled her back so that she stood in between the two men.

"That is one mean, mean lady," Deadshot muttered.

"Yeah, you get used to it," Flag responded, but no one really did. She was frighteningly mean and there wasn't any change to that.

"And I'm the bad guy?" Deadshot asked. "Look at your girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

"Shut up."

Flag turned back to Waller, teeth clenched. "Why? They're your people?" Flag demanded.

"They're not cleared for any of this. Any of it," she told him, putting her gun away. Her glare turned to Chandler. "Kid, you're lucky I made you that promise or you'd be dead."

Chandler swallowed visibly, taking a step back so she was behind Deadshot and Flag. A woman so cool with killing her own men with no hesitation truly frightened her more than the villains standing outside.

Flag and Deadshot entered the room with the villains waiting, Chandler standing behind them and then Waller standing proud. They all turned and stared with wide eyes.


	11. left handed monkey wrench

**(** 011\. left handed monkey wrench **)**  
 _a non-existent tool. often the  
object of fruitless searches._

 **FLAG AND DEADSHOT** entered the main room first, Chandler behind them and Waller following proud. They all stared wide-eyed, Diablo and the others standing at the sight.

"No, way," Harley whispered, her bat swung across her shoulders as she smiled slightly in surprise.

"Let's go home," Flag told them gravely.

Boomerang looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good, yeah. Let's go home? Or do you wanna go back to prison?" he asked, obviously annoyed that Flag thought any of them could ever go home.

"I'm not going back to prison," Harley laughed in bewilderment.

"What I'm saying is, we kill the three of 'em now before they kill us," Boomerang suggested to the room.

Katana was quick to whip out her sword but Waller pushed it down. "I've got this," she assured. "You all got this far. Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing," she stated, holding up her phone. A push of the button making them all dead. She stared at them as they stared back, before she walked through them all. Flag waited behind with Chandler beside him. Everything was happening so fast, it was like the war all over again.

"Savior One-Zero, do you copy?" a soldier paged to the helicopter moving in to pick the group up from their mission. "Savior One-Zero, the LZ's clear."

Nothing passed through the feed. The soldier looked confused as he called to the helo twice. Chandler looked up at the helo, confused. Something was wrong. It was a gut feeling and the fact that there was no response.

She took a spare gun from the back of her jeans, pointing it up towards the helicopter. Rick followed after her instinct.

"Boss, they're not talking to me," the soldier called worriedly.

"Our birds been jacked," Flag stated, coming to the realization even though he was already in position.

"Everyone into position!" Chandler shouted, the men following after the two in the front.

"Light 'em up!" Flag commanded.

The rooftop rained with bullets as the helicopter neared, unpredictable and scattered shots laid the top with a madman's laugh floating in between.

Chandler would have stayed out longer to put someone down if it wasn't for Flag pulling her into safety behind a couple crates.

"How did you ever survive basic?" he shouted at her, his eyes closed shut.

Harley Quinn walked through the middle of the fire. Waller watched after her, screaming for her death slamming her hand on the nanite that had been disarmed by the Joker. She jumped off the roof, everyone thought she would fall, and hung onto a rope waiting for her. With her aboard, the helicopter left with no more fatalities.

Waller stood immediately, storming up to Deadshot with a mission in her glare. "Shoot that woman right now!" she demanded.

"She ain't do shit to me," he replied casually, and though everyone seemed to disagree with his reasoning, Chandler agreed with him. She never believed to shoot an ally because that's just one more enemy gunning for you.

"You're a hitman, right?" she asked, stepping closer, her voice steadied. "I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom, and your kid."

"Now she dead," Deadshot agreed, walking to the edge of the roof with his gun readied. Chandler, still working off adrenaline watched with wide, wandering eyes. He shot the trapezing woman, dropping like a sack down to the end of the rope. Then she laid in mid-air for a moment before she perked up with a laugh.

Deadshot pulled away from the ledge and turned to Waller who watched on with dissatisfaction. "I missed," he shrugged.

"Good one, mate," Boomerang whispered to Deadshot as he passed.

"It's Waller," the woman spoke in a walkie. "Savior One- Zero has been hijacked. Shoot it down."

The slightly smiling band of villains broke, and they turned grim. The respondents turned in hot, and the sound of the helicopter exploding into bits and pieces sounded from the distance.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are no more," Waller stated.

"You couldn't save her," Boomerang whispered to Deadshot, trying his best to comfort the man. He only nodded, staring at the decaying city.

A helicopter made its way to the roof, a man escorting Waller inside with room for one.

"Stand by, I'll call for another helo," she shouted over to the group, the soldier closing the door before they took off.

"The ops just confirmed. She's down, 1k west," a man stated to Flag who sighed.

"Let's go get her," he muttered, holding up his gun and approaching the rattled team. "The missions not over."

Deadshot shook his head, finished with the mind games. "Nah, it is for me. We had a deal."

Flag leaned in, a scowl on his face at the coward who stood before him."Without Waller, you got nothin'," he hissed before stepping away.

They left the building as it started to pour, walking the destructed streets until they found Harley Quinn, sitting on top of a beat-up car. Her eyes were red and the makeup on her face was streaked with tears.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" she cheered, trying to avoid her depression. She laid herself out on the roof of the car as they neared. "I missed you all so much. Even you Angel," she chuckled, winking Chandler's way.

"We're glad you could make it," Deadshot agreed, holding a hand out for her to step off the car.

They stood in the silence, the group standing in a circle, Boomerang cutting the silence. "Hey craziness," he called, tossing her bat back to her.

Killer Croc and Diablo only gave her looks before she stood to walk with Chandler.

"None of these boys will say anything but, you'll be alright. The heartbreak is here and settled. Just... never forget him. Never ever forget and maybe one day, you'll move on from the feeling. Or you'll settle with what you have. Or even, maybe, you'll be given the chance to see him again."

Harley Quinn smiled, the words Chandler gave her were so poetic. Like she had concentrated a lot of thought into what she meant. Harley appreciated it, the kindness and gentleness made her heart swell and she kissed her cheek sweetly. A big, red mark left stained on Chandler's bright red cheekbone.

"Something similar happened to you?" Harley asked, an arm left around Chandler's shoulders.

"Yeah, a long time ago, but there's no need to dwell on it. I've been able to move on and see him again," she grinned.

Harley Quinn gasped like a child but wasn't able to ask any more questions. Chandler had already escaped her grasp and moved to stand next to Flag. She was going to say something to him, tapping his shoulder but quickly moved her hand away, rethinking her thoughts.

They made it to Waller's helicopter and at the sight of it, Chandler took a step back. The thing was crumpled and crushed and no sign of the woman inside was met. Then, a light similar to lightning rose into the sky a ring of debris the following suit.

"Let me guess. We're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, 'cause why wouldn't we?" he asked Flag. Flag looked at Deadshot, a deadly gaze in his eye. "When does this end, Flag?" Deadshot demanded.

"Load up," he dismissed. "We're in for a fight."

He walked off, but Chandler held him back.

"Flag."

"What is it?" he hissed, yet she didn't flinch at his tone for once.

"Listen, I've been thinking. I don't need to be around this anymore. I may be a soldier but I can't fight this. I don't know how to fight with any of them or even you, and I have nothing to fight for. My life is worthless to me, and ... I can't watch when something... som-something," she tried to finish but she couldn't. Her strength started to chip away again.

"Waller is in there. We need to help her," Flag stated, pointing towards the building.

"No! I don't, and neither do you. She would have killed me if she wasn't so high up on her word and if she can't respect me or you or any of these people she recruited, then I don't need to respect her or her life."

"You talk as if she's the enemy here."

CHandler leaned in, a fire in her eye Flag had only seen in the most frightening men in the heat of battle.

"She is," she hissed, staring harshly at him before leaving him and the others in the rain.

"Where are you gonna go?" he yelled at her back.

"Far away from this Hell!"

Flag turned around, tenser than before and continued walking with his gun gripped between his fingers tightly. He stared straight and was ready when Deadshot threw a binder next to his head. Flag whipped around his steely gaze on him now.

"Tell everybody, everything," he demanded.

Flag took a moment, pursed his lips and decided that the situation could only turn worse. So, he took Deadshot's words and ran with them.

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So, Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch. See, nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea, and that's how she escaped from Waller. So, now you know."

Deadshot took a moment, turning back to him and stated, "You can just kill me right now, but I'm going to have a drink."

Flag turned desperate. "Hey, Deadshot, I need your help."

"No, sir. You need a miracle."

Harley Quinn followed behind, bowing to the group before following after.

"Oh wait, Deadshot. I'm going to get my new friend. I saw her leave earlier and with those bubble things, she's going to need all the help she can get," she stated, running down the street to find Chandler.

The rest of the villains followed, Flag's troops departed as well as Katana, following the villains. Flag picked up the papers while Chandler and Harley Quinn ran by, the latter dragging the former against her will into the bar. She set her on a stool before hopping the counter to tend.


	12. splice the mainbrace

**(** 012\. splice the mainbrace **)**  
 _an order given aboard naval  
vessels to issue the crew  
with an alcoholic drink._

 **THE GROUP OF** villains along with Katana and Chandler made it inside a bar, stock full of liquor for their cold, battered bodies to warm up to. Harley Quinn was the one to hop over the bar to become the barista for the crew.

"What are you havin' KC?" she asked Killer Croc sitting beside the fish tank alone.

"Bloody Mary, right?" Deadshot smirked. Although, the man turned crocidle didn't find it amusing. He glanced at the assassin out of the corner of his eye before returning it to the tank.

"Nothing for me," he grumbled, his voice deep and almost unintelligible.

"KC, it's the end of the world! Have a drink with us," Harley begged, her voice turning sickly sweet.

Killer Croc turned around, finally answer her call. "Beer."

"There he is!" Boomerang cheered, raising his own can. "Give the man a beer!"

After handing him a beer, she sent Chandler a thin smile, scrunching up her eyes. "What do you want, Angel?"

"Rum?" she asked timidly, her earlier tough personality gone in the midst of them. Harley gave her a grin, making her a glass.

"How 'bout you, hot stuff?"

"Water," El Diablo replied, looking between the other men at the table. He stared a little longer at Chandler who already slammed her rum.

Harley stopped in front of him, sending him a knowing look. "That's a good idea, honey," she agreed, getting him a water. "Ninja, you want some sake?"

"Whiskey," she stated smoothly. Harley nodded, pouring her a glass.

Deadshot looked at Harley, pointing to his glass. "What am I, twelve?"

He slammed the glass down in frustration, the glass refilled immediately. "Here's to honor among thieves," he toasted, about to hit glasses with Katana.

"Not a thief," she muttered, walking away.

"Oh, she's not a thief," Deadshot whispered, clinking glasses with the others, and even Chandler got into the action.

"You're no thief, hun," Harley protested.

"Not everyone is inherently good, Harley. Just because I'm like Ranger Rick being in the army and stuff, that doesn't make me good," she muttered, sipping at her refilled glass.

Harley raised a thin brow in question and the woman sighed.

"When I was a teen, total klepto. Stole things from stores, from my mom, my dad, anywhere, everywhere. Sometimes, I didn't even realize I had until it was too late. My parents shipped me off to steal more than just material objects, now... now I steal lives. I'm nothing. I've stolen so much from so little, and it haunts me to this very day, and I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," she laughed into her glass.

The villains watched with pitiful gazes that made her feel sicker about herself.

Diablo followed, moving the pity to him, with the story of his wife and children. How he had gotten out of control.

"Own that shit," Harley hissed at Diablo, the children and the wife he killed because of his rage. "Own it! You too, princess. You need to own what you've done."

She turned to Diablo, "What'd you think was gonna happen? Huh?"

"Hey, Harley, come on," Deadshot protested.

"What, you were just... thinking you can have a happy family and coach little league and make car payments? Normals a setting on the dryer. people like us, we don't get normal! And no matter how normal you say you are Angel, you're so much like us that it's haunting and you've seen it."

"Why is it always a knife fight every single time you open your mouth?" Boomerang interrupted. Their want to be normal was something they all regarded as their normalcy. Now, Harley Quinn was kicking at a wound in all of them. "You know, outside, you're amazing, but inside, you're ugly," he hissed, his whole face twisting into disgust.

"We all are," she whispered back. She meant it.

A soldier that killed for her country.

A ninja who trapped souls in her sword.

A man who killed for money.

Another who killed for jewels.

And her, just a fucking wacko.

They were all amazing at sight, but never in mind. "We all are! Except for him," she stated, pointing at Killer Croc, who growled at her. "He's ugly on the outside too."

"Not me, shorty," he disagreed, removing his hood. "I'm beautiful."

"Yeah you are," she agreed, a devilish smile on her lips.

They sat in silence for a moment, before the door to the bar opened. Rick Flag stepped inside, taking a seat between Deadshot and Diablo.

Everyone was watching him as Harley heatedly growled, "We don't want you here."

Flag looked down his right to see them glaring at him and then his left for the same effect except that Chandler turned her head so she wasn't looking. He looked tired, more so than before, tired and sad.

"Did you get to the part in there saying I was sleeping with her?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

Chandler turned to him then, eyes wide.

She knew it. She knew it all along. She thought maybe there was some slim hope but that was never there.

"Yeah," Deadshot nodded. "I've never been with a Witch before. What's that like?" Deadshot asked seriously. "Apparently, that's why the creatures chase him all the time. 'Cause the Witch is scared of him."

"Y'know, I thought... I thought I loved her," he laughed, "but, uh, she doesn't actually see me that way. Well, she did but now she doesn't because she knows, that... well, that someone else is out there who loves me way more than she could ever. it goes the same way for me too, and now, she's trapped inside that monster. No matter my feelings for her, we have to save her. And, if I don't stop the Witch. It's over. Everything. Everything is over. Everything."

He sighed, ripping off the device on his wrist that would sanction their deaths, and slammed it on the counter.

"You're free to go," he told them, throwing it away.

Harley turned, looking into the mirror to see if it was true. The only one to leave was Boomerang with his beer.

Flag inhaled sharply, pulling out a stack of letters for the man on his left.

"Your daughter writes you every day." Deadshot looked down at the letters with a smile, a few tears escaping him at the sight. "Every single day."

Flag stood to leave but Deadshot stopped him. "You had these the whole time?" he asked, the man nodding. "You had letters from my daughter the whole time?" he started to breathe heavily, a fire rising inside him. "I'm going to get you there," he stated. "And you're gonna end this. I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. 'Cause this shit is gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did, and my daughter is gonna know her daddy is not a piece of shit."

Deadshot walked away, Flag watching after him, dazed.

Harley only shrugged her shoulders. "I'll come," she stated, looking between the others in the bar. "What? Got something better to do? Come on!" she called, grabbing her bat. "Pussies," she muttered.

"Wait!" Chandler called, finally wrapping the courage to call out Flag. "Rick."

He stopped mid-step, the others moving past him when they knew she wasn't bothering with them. He couldn't turn back to her, he knew what she was going to ask.

"Who?" she started, afraid to hear the answer as her hands started to shake. "Who is it that y-you were talking about?"

Rick turned to face Chandler, a small smile on his harsh features. "You," he whispered.

Her eyes flung open and felt almost ashamed to be in front of him. He knew of her stupid crush and she had ruined everything for him. Everything with June Moone he could have had.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered, trying to move past him but he caught her by the wrist.

"Hey! Hey," he chuckled, pulling her tight so he was hugging her. "Listen, June told me and I didn't realize it until then how much I... liked you. It's still fresh and we're in the middle of a war but... hopefully, we can go somewhere," he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Ye-Yeah, maybe," she replied, awkwardly and ready to leave.

He smiled once more, making her feel light headed. "Let's get back to the others," he whispered and all she could was nod her head.


	13. 21:00

**(** 013\. 21:00 **)**  
 _military time._

 **THE CITY WAS** covered in debris, scraps of buildings, chunks of cars and corpses. Everything had turned into a chaotic frenzy with the storm raging in the heart of Midtown. Flag stood at the front, his face steely, ready for the battle ahead. There was no other time he had been so at peace and so terrified during the middle of a battle.

Chandler stood at the back beside Harley. She smacked her gum loudly in a way that kept Chandler on edge.

"Heya, Angel. Ya finally sacked 'em?" Harley asked, making the young woman blush bright. Harley grinned at her reaction, her question resolved as she turned back to the sight before them. "Good, I was hopin' you'd do so before I had ta go back ta Hell," she explained with a shrug.

At Harley's words, Chandler stopped, her thoughts reeling. The world coming back into focus as she realized she was working with society's most wanted villains. Once this mission was over, she'd probably over ever see them in the news. Chandler had become rather fond of most of them.

Harley Quinn still being a real girl's girl at heart. Deadshot a sweetheart. Boomerang was probably at least a romantic drunk underneath all the vulgarity. Killer Croc seemed simple enough. And Diablo, well, she already knew the man beneath the mask.

She smiled to herself, although it was sad. She promised herself, when this battle was over, the men and women she fought in arms with would have her respect. She would visit them if they wanted her to and she would act no differently then she did at the present.

The squad had finally arrived a good distance from the building to where Boomerang could launch one of his boomerangs into the chaos to see some of the damage that waited for them.

"We think that thing's a weapon," Flag explained as the boomerang hovered over the broadened scene. "Here. Lower," her asked, Boomerang expanding the picture so they could see another creature similar to the Enchantress.

"We gotta take out the big one," Deadshot stated as it looked into the camera and broke it. Boomerang threw his phone on the ground in annoyance as they continued.

"I left a big ass demo charge down there in the subway. There's a flooded tunnel... Leads right under that building," Flag explained to Deadshot mostly. "SEALs, that can recover the charge, swim underneath that thing's feet. We get in its face and distract the hell out of that son of a bitch, so the swimmers can blow the bomb." He paused a moment, glancing over his team. "That's how we take it out."

They arrived at the building the Enchantress had to hold herself in. The SEALs prepared their weapons, Killer Croc standing behind them to help.

Before Flag was ready to say move out, he walked over to Chandler, her fingers flexed before she drummed them in sequence around the hilt of her gun. She looked up at Flag and he stopped a moment, looking into her dark eyes. They were so calm, the most since he'd first met her. She was calm, the drumming wasn't out of nervousness but habit. Her hands didn't shake, they stayed as steady as a rock.

"Since Katana's saying her goodbyes, maybe we should too," Flag whispered to her.

Everyone but Harley turned their eyes away as if they hadn't heard anything. Harley on the other hand wanted to know what was happening, their love like a drama she'd never be able to see after all of this happened. She needed to soak it in so she could remember it later when she was on the edge of boredom.

"No," she told him, stoic.

"Chandler," he whispered, his voice low and tired. He had come to hate fighting her.

"I don't say goodbye, no matter what you think is going to happen. Even if I'm there, lying on my back bleeding out. You'll be there, and maybe I'll be gone for awhile but I know I'll see you again," she whispered, her hands clenched tightly as she said it.

Flag stared at her and nodded even if he didn't agree with it.

Chandler didn't bother to worry herself with his emotions, her calves flexed and she ignored what Rick had continued to say. Her lips were on his in a second, pulling him to her by the lapels of his collar. Rick Flag stood in shock, his hands by his side and his eyes wide open. A slight twitch of his fingers and a flutter of his eyes and he pulled her closer. They stood for a moment, just saying a goodbye in different terms and everyone was watching.

When they parted, Harley was tempted to clap but seeing they were headed to their deaths she stopped herself. She didn't want to taint this memory in case only one-party survived.

Flag took a moment, words exchanged between the two red-faced sweethearts. Chandler whispered a small, odd, 'catch you on the flip side' that made Rick laugh under his breath.

"It's probably time to go," Chandler pointed out. FLag nodded turning to the villains who tried to look innocent.

"Let's do this."

They filed out of the hall an into a bloodbath of soldiers and strange pieces of dark matter protruding from the pillars of the subway. Deadshot and Flag stormed the front while Harley chattered Chandler's ear off in the back. She wasn't listening though, as she eavesdropped in on the men's conversation.

Deadshot understood the main points of the current dilemma. "You must've really loved her," Deadshot stated, looking around at the carnage. Flag nodded at his stupidity, but he knew it would have ended like this either way.

"Man, I thought love was bullshit," Flag told Deadshot, he laughed a bit when Deadshot looked his way stuttering a 'dead serious'. IN the matter of time they had been together, Deadshot had turned into a man Flag could trust in a strange way. "Desire, mutual benefit, whatever. I mean, I get that, it's what I had with June.

"But actual love?" he asked, astounded at the fact he would come to it soon. Plunged feet first into the deep end. "I rated that with UFOs. Lot of believers, no proof." He paused, looking Deadshot in the eye. "And then I met Chandler. I still like June, it's not like I can completely eradicate her from my life, she's still a person who is trapped inside that monster, but I can't believe I've dragged it all the way through Hell and back for this fight."

Deadshot gave him a hard gaze. "Do what you gotta do."

Chandler, at the back, smiled to herself as she heard Rick talk about her. Although June was pushed in there, she understood what he meant. She didn't expect him to just throw her to the curb when they kissed in the subway. There needed to be a time for healing and then a time for them. Just them. In bliss. No wars to be fought, no struggled to overcome, and in a truly blissful world, no Amanda Waller barking up her ass.

"I got your back."


	14. groundhog day

**(** 014\. groundhog day **)**  
 _refers to deployments that seem  
to proceed in the exact same way  
despite attempts to change them._

 **FLAG LED HIS** troops into the main room of the Enchantress and her brother's reckoning. The building was torn apart, piece by piece and thrown into the debris ring.

"Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff, right?" Harley asked, staring at the things thrown around.

"Yeah, why?" Flag asked.

"I'm off my med," she explained with a crooked smile.

Harley had, for once in her villainous life, become concerned for something. The Angel that stood at Flag's side. She asked him earlier if he thought it was safe to bring her along. Harley knew Chandler was smart and finally pulled herself together in the middle of battle but... she was special. She needed protection.

"If I didn't think I could pull this off, then she wouldn't be here."

Harley resumed listening when Deadshot told Flag what needed to be done. In his words. "Well, you need to handle this shit, all right? Get up there, smack on her ass and tell her: knock this shit off."

Flag looked uncomfortable by his idea. "I don't think that'd be wise."

"Plus, would a space goddess really let Rick smack her ass?" Chandler asked curiously.

"What? Are you a smart ass now that you kissed American Flag over here?" Deadshot retorted. She only gave him a glare, him returning it with a wicked smile.

"Okay, you two! I'm gonna draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him."

A voice, deep and slightly terrifying interrupted their conversation. "I've been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows. I won't bite," the Enchantress assured.

Harley listened to the enchanting voice, one she believed to be inside her head and made her way to leave.

"What the hell?" Flag muttered watching Harley leave. "Grab her," he told Deadshot.

He and Chandler both moved to grab her. Chandler took her by the hand.

"Oh, hun! I'm flattered, but we're both taken," Harley smirked at Chandler who rolled her eyes and put a finger to her lips.

"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller? Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally, and I know what you want. Exactly what you want."

 _Chandler was back at the office, with Waller as her boss and Rick Flag as her office romance. Her nerves felt stilled and when she raised her hand it didn't shake so nervously. She picked up her coffee and spat it back out. She hadn't had coffee in years._

 _"Hey, sweetheart!" Rick called to her with a sweet smile as he approached. She smiled back as she stood to her feet, wobbling slightly in the heels she was wearing. "We still on for tonight?" he asked, his hands leaning on her desk, moving in for a quick kiss._

 _"Tonight?"_

 _RIck laughed as he pulled back, "I know your memory fails you but c'mon this is why we have the calendar," he explained. She looked down to see they were still in June. "Babe, it's July. July 1st, our anniversary!"_

 _"Oh!" Chandler said, peeking up at him. "Right," she agreed with a cheesy smile._

"Baby. Baby. Baby, it's just a nightmare," she whispered. The light fluttering in brightly as Rick turned to her. Only, it wasn't her. It was June. "It's just a bad dream. I'm here."

"I can't change what I did and neither can you!" Diablo screamed, shattering their illusions and bringing them back into reality.

"He married me," Harley whispered in a daze.

"It's not real."

"I killed the Bat."

"No homie," Diablo disagreed, standing in front of Deadshot to get through to him. "You don't want that."

"What? I want that," Harley defended.

"I do too, I want that reality, but it's not Harley. That's a fantasy land and we can't... we can't have that," Chandler explained to her friend.

No matter what the woman had done, Harley Quinn would always be a batshit crazy woman who helped her through a lot.

"She's trying to play games with you man. It's not real!" Diablo shouted at the two.

Flag nodded his head, looking down at the floor in disgust that June was still something apart of him that he couldn't seem to let go. "He's right. It's not real."

They moved from behind the pillars to the Enchantress, her transformation was terrifying from the meek June Moone. She wore a brasserie and a skirt that only covered her legs. She moved fluidly, provocatively, staring at them.

"How long have you been able to see?" the Enchantress asked Diablo who was now at the head of the pack. Her startling gray eyes narrowed at the metahuman.

"My whole life," he stated. He turned to look at his newfound friends, his family and threw his arms out. "You can't have them. These are my people right here!"

"But it is our time. The sun is setting and the magic rises. The metahumans are a sign of change," she argued.

"Lady... you are evil!" Deadshot shouted from behind.

"Brother, make them bow to me," the Enchantress hissed to her brother in their native tongue, the others confused to what she commanded.

"Oh wow!"

"Uh oh!"

"Who's this?" Captain Boomerang asked, his voice rising in fear. "It's gonna be bad!"

The Enchantress' brother appeared, large and burning as he moved to take down the Suicide Squad.

"We should run," Deadshot commented.

The soldiers instantly went to fire, but their attacks went unnoticed by the enemy. The only thing it did was shoot fireballs back. Deadshot was quick to pull the two into safety, ready for the bomb to go.

"GQ, come in, we're in position."

"We gotta get him in that corner. That's where the bomb will be," Flag told the men beside him.

Diablo looked at the corner and then the soldier who had risked everything for them. Even if he didn' want to in the first place. "I'll do it! I'll get him there. I lost one family. I ain't gonna lose another," he stated, putting his foot down, ready for a fight.

"Look, think it through," Deadshot pleaded but Diablo's answer was set.

"I'm going. Let me show you who I really am," Diablo asked them, squaring his shoulders ready to leave but a small hand held him back. He turned to see Chandler smiling awkwardly.

"Good luck," she whispered, slipping something into his hand and kissing his cheek before letting him go.

"Over here!" he shouted, standing on the main stage, ready for a fight. When Incubus turned to Diablo, he instantly threw his hands up, the fire spewing out of his hands before he was tossed back into another room.

Harley, Boomerang, and Deadshot, in their rage, ran out to the monster, trying their best to push him back but nothing worked until finally, El Diablo rose again.

A terrifying sight from Mexico, a body large like the Incubus and fire holding the skeleton together.

"It's on, bitch," Diablo shouted in Spanish. He produced white-hot flames straight at the Incubus. The Incubus' screams were the only thing that could be heard as he was knocked around.

"Diablo, drive him into the corner!" Rick ordered as the SEALs were in position to blow them up.

The group cheered for Diablo, but the Incubus was pulling the upper hand faster than they wanted. The Incubus pushed Diablo down, his hands strangling his neck.

"Diablo, get clear. Get out of there!" Flag called to Diablo, his emotions getting mixed up in the fight.

"Blow it!" Diablo shouted in response, the glow in his eyes fading.

Harley looked distraught. Rick turned to Deadshot who nodded his head.

"Blow it," he agreed.

Chandler noticed Diablo looking her way and she motioned to her hand, opening it. Diablo followed, smiling at what he found inside, how it stayed after the relentless fire was beyond him. Now, he was happy to have it there with him on his deathbed.

"Now GW, now!"

"No!" Harley screamed.

"Everybody, get down! Now!" Flag ordered, everyone but Harley moving down. Chandler threw herself on top of Harley to get her out of the line of fire.

The two blew up and then everyone stood, staring at the place Diablo once was. The sweethearted man that had all met. The man who wanted nothing to do with this. A man who just wanted a peaceful life after he so royally screwed up. A man who protected all of them. He was family and now, he was gone.

They had no time to mourn as the Enchantress stood from the blast. "My spell is complete. Once you and armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world and it will be mine to rule!" she exclaimed, turning her back on them and throwing her hands up to the sky. Her magic becoming stronger, the winds hardening as they all tried to stay up.


	15. forlorn hope

**(** 015\. forlorn hope **)**  
 _a persistent or desperate hope  
that is unlikely to be fulfilled._

 **"YOU GOTTA MOVE** here, Flag?" Deadshot asked.

"We gotta cut her heart out!" Flag stated.

At his words, the Enchantress turned back to them, returning to her grotesque form. She made her way behind Deadshot, flipping him over. She pushed Flag to his feet, Chandler moving head first into a slab and then the rest followed, only Katana able to stand to her feet.

Katana shouted in Japanese, staring down the demon herself.

Flag ignored her. "While we're fighting... that thing is laying waste to the whole damn world. Where is she?"

The team looked around, she was gone, vanished. Until she was there again with two swords in her hands, leaping up and fell down on Deadshot. The two fought and so did the others. Chandler groggily stood to her feet as she positioned the gun at the Enchantress, waiting for just the right moment.

Boomerang was on his back, Deadshot firing rounds at the Enchantress, he was almost finished when Croc came in and threw the woman between his large hands until she vanished again.

"Enough!" the Enchantress shouted from her pedestal, tearing the weapons out of their hands. Chandler finally regained the strength to stand with them, although she leaned on Harley for support. "Of all who have faced me... you have earned mercy for the last time. Join me or die."

Harley stared at the woman longingly, she knew what she had to do. She was the one anyone would believe because she wore her heart on her sleeve. "I'll be back," she whispered to Chandler who nodded.

"I'm not much of a joiner... but maybe we should," Harley told the others.

Deadshot looked her straight in the eye when she pushed Chandler off on him. "Hey, she's trying to take over the world."

"So? What's the world ever done for us, anyway? It hates us."

Harley turned back to the Enchantress, Deadshot ready to pull her back in but Chandler tightened her grip to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered. "Trust me."

Deadshot looked down at her, giving her a long look until he nodded his head slightly.

"Hey, lady?" Harley called nervously, holding her hand out in front of her eyes so that the light and debris wouldn't get in. "I lost my Puddin', but you can get him back, right?"

"I can, my dear. Anything you want," the Enchantress promised sweetly.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes, child. You need only bow... and serve beneath my feet," the Enchantress explained, moving away from her pedestal to stand in front of Harley.

Harley nodded.

"I like what you're sellin', lady. There's only one teeny problem," she explained, leaning into a bow as she picked up Katana's sword. "You messed with my friends," she growled, slashing the Enchantress' chest and pulling her heart out.

"Her hearts out! We can end this. Hey, Croc!" Flag shouted, throwing the bomb to the crocodile while Harley threw Deadshot a gun.

Chandler rushed to Deadshot where he stood, his inner turmoil getting the better of him and quickly stole it out of his hands. She knelt on one knee and held the gun between her hands. She pulled the trigger and the whole thing ended.

Flag approached Deadshot and instantly pulled him into a hug. "That was a great shot, man," he told Deadshot appreciatively but was pushed back immediately.

"Hey, I don't do hugs. I'm not a hugger," he told him in slight embarrassment. "And anyway, your girlfriend did it. Must be that raging jealousy since your ex is here," he laughed slightly.

The Enchantress crawled out of the small hole she was pushed into, frail and disgusting. June was stuck inside the goddess. They needed to save her. Chandler stood to her feet, brushing some dirt off her. She walked over to Boomerang who held her heart and took it into her small fists. He watched her walk over to Katana, raising her hand to stop her as Flag shouted at her as well.

"Bring her back," she whispered, her eyes downcast as she squatted in front of the Enchantress.

"She's not coming back."

"Bring her back, or I'll crush you this stupid bitch, and don't even think that I won't because I know what I'm capable of," Chandler threatened, her eyes terrifying. As if they held no emotion, no fear or drive or anything. It made the villains in the room shiver.

"Go ahead. You don't have the balls," the Enchantress hissed.

"You're right," Chandler grinned. "I don't."

With that, she squeezed her hand around the heart until it popped and the Enchantress was nothing. Chandler stood by her side, hoping she would come back.

A small movement first and then her arms raised to her face to pull off the muddy exterior, Chandler's worried eyes were the first thing she saw.

"June! You alright?" she asked in concern. June nodded quickly, taking her hand and started sobbing.

"She's gone," she whispered.

The sweet moment was interrupted by Croc. "Y'all don't mind. I got me a sewer to crawl back into."

"Yeah, and I got some business to handle back in Gotham," Deadshot agreed.

"I'm going to hotwire a car. Need a ride?" Harley asked Deadshot, putting her gun back in its holster.

"Your ass is not driving," Deadshot laughed.

"Why not?"

"I'll be just a second," CHandler whispered to June who smiled and nodded slightly at her. "Hey, I'll see you guys around, right?" Chandler asked them with a sweet smile.

"You want to see us again, goody-two-shoes?" Deadshot asked playfully.

"Your family, right? And I think as family, I get the right to visit," she laughed, leaning back to miss the fake punch he sent her way.

"I'll come visit, angel. Just tell me where you live," Harley stated with a chilling look in her eyes.

"No way, Harley. We'd be better meeting somewhere. I'll give you my phone number, alright?" she contested. Harley nodded and Chandler went to find some paper when Waller walked in, her finger above the final buzzer.

"How are you not dead?" Deadshot asked the woman.

"We just saved the world. A 'thank you' would be nice," Harley commented.

"Thank you," Waller hissed between gritted teeth.

"You're welcome."

"So, we did all of this and we don't get shit?" Deadshot asked, his annoyance finally coming back.

"Ten years off your prison sentences."

Boomerang laughed at that while Deadshot shook his head, disagreeing. "Nah, that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter."

Waller threw her head back before finally settling. "That... can be arranged. Any other requests?"

"Ooh. An espresso machine!" Harley asked.

"BET," Croc followed.

"I want to be able to see them at least once a month," CHandler stated, the others turning to her.

"You don't get to make a request," Waller hissed at her, ready for her to push over in a second.

"Do I not? Because as much as I see it, I should get the same sentiments as them. Saving the world and all," Chandler bit back.

Deadshot turned to Flag with a raised brow. "Damn, man, how'd you do that with a kiss?"

Boomerang pushed past the others as he gave a stupid grin at Waller. "Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darling, I'm walking out of here a free man or we're going to start having some real fun," he threatened between his grin.

"Why don't we have some fun?" Waller asked.

"Why is he like this?" Chandler groaned, leaning her head on Harley's shoulder.

She patted her head, shaking her head in disappointment along with her. "I don't know, darlin'. I just don't know."


	16. battery acid

**(** 016\. battery acid **)**  
 _refers to coffee._

 **AFTER EVERYTHING HAPPENED,** the world just kind of... kept going. No one thanked the villains who saved them. No protests to let them go free. Everything was put under wraps and no one had any clue how it ended. One moment there was and then there was not.

Harley Quinn sat in her cage, same as before. Alongside the small table with an espresso machine on top of it. She had two cups filled to the brim as she held her book between her fingers delicately. She flipped through the pages at the speed of light.

"That's impressive," A voice called and Harley looked up to see Chandler smirking awkwardly.

"Channie!" she cheered, standing to her feet and flipping over to the front of the cage with a wicked smile. "Ya made it! Welcome to my lovely abode," she sneered, glaring at Griggs who made a face back.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chandler told her softly. "Well, that's a lie, because if it's anything like we just experienced it would be one hell of a trip here."

Harley cackled as she leaned against the bars and grinned widely at her friend. "Ya know, I really didn't think you'd come. I've nevah had friends before," she told her.

Chandler nodded sympathetically. "Maybe because you're a psychopath?"

"Exactly!" Harley exclaimed. "No one wants to be around me!"

Chandler was about to reply when she realized they were still separated by the cage. "Open it," she told Griggs who looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"Open it, now," she demanded. When the man didn't move she turned towards him with her jaw set in agitation. "I'm not an idiot, I know what she's capable of. She could snap my neck in a moment's notice and I know I sound crazy but I trust the bitch. So, open the goddamn cage or so help me God I will get Amanda Waller on your ass."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Griggs stuttered, finally opening the cage. He had been so shocked by her, she had changed from a meek little nobody into such a hardass. It was totally hot.

Chandler walked over to Harley's little table, taking the cup of espresso in small sips.

"Here," she slid Harley a book.

"What's this one?" she asked curiously, flipping the pages quickly and smelling the pages.

"Some Nicholas Sparks book my neighbor gave me. I thought you'd like it," Chandler explained with a small smile.

"I'll love it!" Harley exclaimed, shutting the book with a harsh snap as she set it back onto the table. "So, what do friends talk about?" she asked, pulling her legs into a criss-cross position as she folded her hands in her lap expectantly.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. Work? Friends? Family? Anything really," Chandler commented, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, unprepared.

Harley nodded, looked over to Chandler as she took a sip of her espresso. "Have you and the Captain had sex yet?" she asked, making CHandler spit the contents in her mouth out and cough loudly.

"Harley!"

"What? You said anything!" she smirked.

"Not that kind of anything!" she shouted back in annoyance.

"Are there really different types of anything?" Harley asked, pouting.

CHandler put her head in her hands, groaning loudly. "Harley."

"But can I know if you guys have?" Harley whispered in her ear making CHandler jump in her spot.

"We haven't done anything! It's only been a week!" she shouted.

"Oh, that's sweet. You really like him. Like me and my Puddin'. I love him a lot and I know he'll be here to save me. I just hope you're not with me when he comes," she smiled sweetly at her, making Chandler smile nervously back.

"Me too," she whispered. "But Rick and I haven't done much of anything. I don't know where we stand right now."

"Oh, hun," Harley whispered. "He'll come around, maybe without the threat of life or death he's just more nervous to say anything," she assured.


	17. back on the block

**(** 017\. back on the block **)**  
 _refers to the time before service,  
when a servicemen was a "nasty"  
civilian._

 **AFTER LEAVING HARLEY** Quinn to her new book, Chandler made her way out of Belle Reve with Griggs breathing down her neck. The nasty middle-aged man said it was for her protection, she retorted that it was for theirs.

Chandler, having been in the military, found it difficult to be in the same room with someone who was so narcissistic and crude to the prisoners. They were terrible people but that gave him no right to treat them inhumanely.

"Now, no matter what you say, you need to be careful when you go in there. Deadshot could kill you with just a few moves," Griggs babbled behind her.

"And Harley Quinn could do it with her pinky," she shot right back. His incessant chatter was getting on her last nerve.

Griggs rightened his lips together as he glared at the young woman's back. He hated how she seemed to have grown a spine since the last time they met. She was still anxious and terrified inside, but Chandler truly believed going back to the environment she was so familiar with helped her a lot.

"We here?" she asked, stopping in front of the door that had F. Lawton engraved into it.

"Yeah," he replied through grit teeth, opening the front door for her and truly hoping Deadshot would attack her. Sadly, he didn't. He stood from where he sat on his bed and smiled slightly, giving her a hug. No death grip, no choking her until she passed out.

Griggs was slightly upset.

"Hey! It's good to see you," she laughed, patting his arm.

"You know, I don't do hugs, but only for you I would," he grinned. She smiled back and sat on the bed as he begun to hit the bag in his room.

She watched him punch the bag before she heard the metal sliding viewer snap shut. She stood to her feet and rotated her shoulders before giving Lawson's bag a good punch herself. He looked over at her surprised.

"Sorry, that guy gives me the creeps and is annoying as hell," she explained, her voice strained.

"Hey, man. Don't worry about it. That guy does it to everyone," he laughed, hitting the bag a few more times before following Chandler to sit on the floor.

"The world's moving on it seems. They're saying it's a mystery and no one knows who saved the world," she told him. Lawson scoffed at her words.

"Figures. Some villains take the place for superheroes for a day and now the word can't handle something so... strange," he muttered under his breath.

"It's funny, Superman died and then there are no more good guys," she scoffed, "But were there ever any heroes?" she asked him, rolling her eyes at the thought. "We all have selfishness, a dislike towards humanity, all these things that make us up as Humans and yet we demonize some and idolize others."

"Soldiers versus villains, right?" he asked, looking over to her.

"Exactly," she sighed, pulling her knees to her chest.

Lawson looked forward before a thought circulated his head and he turned to Chandler with a smirk.

"So, how are you and American Flag doing?"

She looked over at him annoyed. "Not you too!" she groaned, pushing her head into her knees, hiding her head into her knees.

"What? Come on! We all want to know! The story hasn't finished until you two get together," he explained with a chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what we're doing. Right now, we've barely even seen each other," she explained, her chin resting on her knees now unable to look at Floyd.

Floyd gave her an awful look that made her look small and defenseless. So, she reached into her jacket and pulled out the letters. "Your letters," she stated, handing over Zoe's letters, keeping the little thank you card for herself.

"Thanks," he smiled, leaning his head back against the wall to look through them.

"She's a cute kid, blabbers all day about school and her friends to me," she laughed. "I've been tutoring her in math, so if you ever need to say anything to her on the dl," she winked at him and smiled kindly.

Lawson watched her for a moment, proud to have met someone this kind, this generous, this human in his time of darkness. "Really, thank you, CHandler," he stated softly with sincerity.

"You're welcome, Floyd," she grinned, kissing his cheek and standing to her feet. "I'll leave you to them, I'll see you next month."


	18. gone elvis

**(** 018\. gone elvis **)**  
 _a service member who  
is missing in action._

 **SHE STOOD OUTSIDE** the prison, the wind picking up the stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail. Her fingers gripped tightly at the delicate flowers, knuckles white. One tear escaped from her eye, right at the brim of turning into a waterfall. Slowly, she bent down and set the colorful flowers before the cage.

The cage for a man who was better than all of the other wannabes and atrocious men inside the facility. Better than the people who had gone to war to save their country. A better man that didn't deserve to die.

A tear slipped and then everything faded away as the sun shined, casting heat into her skin. The feeling like him, the man who didn't return from the war.


	19. epilogue

**(** 019\. epilogue **)**

 **THIRTY-TWO-YEAR** -old Rick Flag had yet to talk to Chandler much about their situation. They had obviously had sparks between themselves. June and he had talked several weeks ago and everything felt smooth. Except that he could barely raise the courage to talk to her.

He tried, several times a day to walk over to her but either he psyched himself out or he was interrupted, but today was the day he would.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile. He stood at her desk, a small bouquet in his hands.

"Hey, yourself," she smiled back, her eyes falling to the flowers until she went back to his face. "What's up?" she asked when he just stood in front of her.

"Oh, um, well, it's been a few weeks since everything happened and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to dinner? Maybe? If you want to," he asked curiously.

She nodded with a large smile, unable to stop herself. "I'd love to."

The two sat for dinner, small talk between them. It had been an hour or so that they sat down when Flag's phone blew. He smiled awkwardly, denying the call. Immediately after Chandler's phone went off. She looked down to look at the caller ID.

 _Amanda Waller_

"I'm going to see what she needs," she muttered, taking the call. "Hello?"

"Chandler? We need both you and Flag now. The Joker has just broken into Belle Reve."

Chandler sighed into her hand. "Alright, we'll be there soon." The phone clicked and she looked at Rick with a sheepish smile. "We gotta go. The Joker broke into Belle Reve," she sighed.

Rick sighed loudly, standing to his feet along with her. "We're finishing this as soon as this is done," he stated, trying to smile but there wasn't much to be happy about now.

* * *

 _it's been seventy years but this story has been completed on wattpad for 5ever so i guess i should put it on here too lmaoo. hope no one's mad. it's all done, all edited, i probably won't do anything else with this story. :^) hope you all enjoyed it._


End file.
